Ireth and the company
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Gandalf was in Valars good books and was allowed to have daughter with a woman of their choosing is your luck that it happened... I make no promises about regular posting. It has friendship between Bilbo and Thorin. Pairings are all aside cause there is more important things. Hope you like it and please review.
1. Ireth

**A/n:** **I own only Ireth the rest is Tolkiens and Peter Jacksons. The lines signify either time skip or change of view. Now read the story.**

 **I.**

Have you ever wondered what would happen if Gandalf was in Valars good books and was allowed to have daughter with a woman of their choosing.

It is your luck that it happened; Gandalf bedded a hobbit the day first battle against Sauron ended. Her name was Lyla Cotton. She was your average hobbit but she accepted what Valar choose for her. When it was time she gave birth to the most beautiful girl. The girl had strong feet like her mother yet smaller like her father; her hair was black as coal, her skin fair as one of elves glowing a little with white light. And her eyes, oh those special eyes, they were green and they were sparkling with gold.

With blessing of Valar she became the first witch and only to be. Her name was Ireth Cotton the Black. Wizards were White, Blue, Grey and Brown but she was black.

Her mother died when Ireth was one hundred years old and she stayed in Shire. With time her house became known as a place where elves, wizards and dwarfs could come to when they travelled. Yet only few came, they preferred to sleep in Inns but they often took food at her place for their travels. Don't think that she stayed only at home because she didn't; she saw Imladris, Rohan, Mirkwood, Fangorn and even Erebor. She often travelled with her father and she always had a place for him in her home. Not many knew she was his daughter and they didn't care so the life went on until one day.


	2. Meeting Company

**A/n:** **I own only Ireth the rest is Tolkiens and Peter Jacksons. The lines signify either time skip or change of view. Countinue with the story.**

 **II.**

It was a warm day in spring and Ireth was sitting in front of her house when a shadow fell over her and a male voice started speaking:

\- Good morning, do you by any chance know someone who would go on an adventure with me?-

-Ada, it is so nice of you to come by, and yes I know perhaps me or young Bilbo Baggins or both, yes that sounds nice. - She replied smiling slightly and looking the odd wizard in the eyes.

-Yes, I think we agree that you will host a gathering at your house. Expect around fifteen guests.-

-Of course. - She replied even though she knew he knew that watching him leave further down the road toward the Bag End.

Gandalf continued knowing that his daughter will stand beside Thorin Oakenshield and will protect them without knowing them before because he brought them to her. Seeing from a safe distance that young Bilbo is sitting in front of his house, he approached him and started a conversation.

\- Good morning.-

-Good morning!- Replied Bilbo not lifting his head from mail.

\- If I knew that son of Belladonna Took would greet me as a common shoe seller I wouldn't greet him at all.- Gandalf said seriously.

Lifting his head up Bilbo stopped, he didn't see Gandalf since his mother died and he introduced him to his daughter.

-Ah, Gandalf I didn't recognize your voice. Do come in, come in.-

-I didn't come for any meal but I came to ask you are you for adventure.-

-Of course just with whoever we are going I would ask for a favor.-

-Tell and I will see what I can do.-

-Don't tell them that I am capable of fighting let it come I time.-

-Certainly, my dear boy, certainly.- He said and left.

It was evening already and Ireth was ready for the group to arrive. She was sitting in a sofa when she heard a knock.

 _KNOCK-KNOCK_

-COMING! - She yelled.

When she opened the door she saw that it was only Bilbo so she let him forward and stayed next to the door because she just felt that someone was close and she was right.

 _KNOCK-KNOCK_

And she opened the door and saw two young dwarfs.

-Fili…

-…and Kili.-

\- At your service!-

And she replied similarly: - Ireth Cotton the Black at yours service dwarflings. Do come in. But leave your weapons here next to the door on your left than you **will** wash your hands, and then and only then you can come and eat.-she finished sternly.

As they entered the living room Bilbo introduced himself and then they heard another knock. It was Balin and Dwalin. It was done the same and then Gandalf arrived with the rest, well all but one.

And as if knowing what she was thinking Gandalf said:

\- He will arrive, he's late that's all.-

Suddenly Gandalf said as a knock was heard: -He's here.-

Everyone fell quiet and Ireth and Bilbo opened the doors. As he entered he looked around and his eyes fell on Bilbo. He took one step forward and said:

\- So this is our burglar, tell me axe or a sword.-

Before Bilbo could say anything Ireth started shouting at the same time as Gandalf and almost all lights went out.

 **-THORIN OAKENSHIELD… -** they started together but Ireth continued.

-…YOU DARE TO ENTER MY HOUSE WITHOUT EVEN SAYING HELLO AND START QUESTIONING MY GUEST. FURTHER MORE YOU DIDN'T INTRODUCE YOURESELF AND JUST ASUMED THAT IT IS NOT IMPORTANT TO GREET YOUR HOST. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED YOUR NEPHEWS HAVE MORE MANNERS THAN YOU. You will NOT come any further into MY house till you apologize PROPERLY to me AND my guest. Then you will leave your things where the rest left theirs. IS. THAT. UNDERSTOOD.-

-I… - Thorin begun but Ireth stopped him.

-I ASKED IS. THAT. UNDERSTOOD.-

-Yes it is madam and it won't happen again.- He said and apologized for the rest.

The rest of the gathered looked shocked and amazed at the same time because no one saw Thorin get yelled at.

Later that evening they gathered around the table where they conversed.

-GANDALF I SAID FOURTEENTH MEMBER OF THE COMPANY NOT FOURTEENTH AND FIFTEENH. – Thorin said angered after hearing that Gandalf thought that both Ireth and Bilbo should come.

Gandalf explained right then and there how Ireth is HIS daughter and that she IS going. Expect for that there was no problem and they went to sleep.


	3. Nightmares and singing

**A/n:** **I own only Ireth the rest is Tolkiens and Peter Jacksons. The lines signify either time skip or change of view. Countinue with the story. I used Albanian for hobbit language.**

 **III.**

Next day in the morning Ireth woke up early and readied everything for the journey. She started with food and ended with her weapons. She went outside to get ponies and horses leaving on the table breakfast. For her ada she got a nice brown horse and for dwarves she got thirteen ponies. She will be using her trusted companion on many journeys Tenebris, a black horse. Bilbo is a different story he will be using a pony she got him earlier at the beginning of winter. The pony is a real beauty, she's white with black mane, and her name is Calel meaning Light Female in Sindarin. When she got back home everyone already had breakfast so they set of to the journey.

The night fell and they camped just outside of the Shire. Bombur cooked a nice dinner and sent food to Gandalf and Thorin who were on guard duty for now. Fili and his brother Kili decided it was smart to annoy Ireth.

\- Soo, Miss Cotton how are you this fine evening? - asked Fili while Kili smiled innocently.

\- Very well, thank you and how are you?. - Ireth answered while narrowing her eyes at them.

-Good, good. – answered Kili with a smile that served even more to annoy Ireth.

\- Is there a purpose for the two of you sitting near me instead of your uncle? –

\- No, none at all he just wanted us to ask if you think it will be cold tonight.- answered both of them at the same time with perfectly straight faces.

Knowing now what they are trying to do she smirks and replies:

\- Hmm… I don't know about that… - she paused there for a second seeing how they begun to have small smiles of satisfaction and then continues - …but I know for a fact that even if my father wouldn't turn you into toads if you annoyed him too much that I would and I will tell your dear uncle how you two want an aunt so he can start searching for one.-

When she finished she watched, very pleased with herself, how they distanced themselves white as snow away from her.

About an hour later her father approached her with a question of his own:

\- What did you do that Fili and Kili are afraid to look at you? –

\- Who, me? I did nothing. – She replied and walked to the tree to get some sleep.

In the morning they continued to travel further away from Shire. Around noon they stopped for lunch and Ireth made a comment that left every one of the dwarves choking on their food while Gandalf and Bilbo just smiled.

\- Soo, Thorin, have you thought about marrying any time soon?-

\- WHAT? - Yelled Thorin after releasing what she just said.

-Nothing. No need to yell your nephews voiced that they want an aunt. That's all seriously. –

-Have they now? – asked Thorin while glaring at his nephews.

At just that moment Gandalf decided to but in:

-Yes they did. -

And chaos came forward, dwarves started laughing, Thorin glared at his nephews and Ireth just whispered in their ears and they became even more white.

They continued for six straight hours and then Bilbo shouted for them to stop because they came in front of mist and the sun was setting.

-I will not stop just because you are afraid of little mist.- said Thorin and started forward but Ireth stopped him with her horse and a furious look on her face and said:

-Explain Bilbo. –

He pointed toward a sign where two words in Hobbit language stood and said:

\- Rreziku i Shpirtrave or in common…- He paused there to remember the correct translation when Ireth continued:

-…or in common Risk of Souls. It is a name for a place so awful. The place is full of Nightmares that come in the night and seek those who came into their place of resting. No one survived encounter with them expect for Bilbo when his mother sacrificed her soul and body so he could survive and escape.-

No one spoke after that but Thorin listened to the advice and they stopped for the night. Ireth stayed near Bilbo whole night and helped the boy now man who she considered as her own to keep bad dreams away.

Next day they continued with their travel. They often rode in small groups and they were quiet. It continued that way for the next three days. On the fourth day in the time of dinner when every one of them was gathered around the fire Kili asked the question to break the silence:

\- Lady Ireth do you; by any chance know how to sing?-

-I do Master Dwarf. - Ireth replied.

-Then lass, maybe you could sing to break the bad mood. – asked Balin politely.

-Maybe. Does anyone have anything against it? – Ireth said to Balins plea.

A chorus of voiced no's was heard. After that she started singing.

 _"_ _Out of the mist of history_

 _He'll come again_

 _Sailing on ships across the sea_

 _To a wounded Nation_

 _Signs of a saviour_

 _Like fire on the water_

 _It's what we prayed for_

 _One of our own_

 _Just wait_

 _Though wide he may roam_

 _Always_

 _A hero comes home_

 _He goes where no one has gone_

 _But always_

 _A hero comes home_

 _Deep in the heart of darkness sparks_

 _A dream of light_

 _Surrounded by hopelessness_

 _He finds the will to fight_

 _There's no surrender_

 _Always remember_

 _It doesn't end here_

 _We're not alone_

 _Just wait_

 _Though wide he may roam_

 _Always_

 _A hero comes home_

 _He goes where no one has gone_

 _But always_

 _A hero comes home_

 _And he will come back on the crimson tide_

 _Dead or alive_

 _And even though we know the bridge has burned_

 _He will return_

 _He will return_

 _Just wait_

 _Though wide he may roam_

 _Always_

 _A hero comes home_

 _He knows of places unknown_

 _Always_

 _A hero comes home_

 _Someday they'll carve in stone_

 _"The hero comes home"_

 _He goes and comes back alone_

 _But always_

 _A hero comes home_

 _Just wait_

 _Though wide he may roam_

 _Always_

 _A hero comes home"_

After she ended singing there was a minute of silence and then applause and shouting of more and she sang another one.

 _"_ _You can be amazing_

 _You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

 _You can be the outcast_

 _Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

 _Or you can start speaking up_

 _Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

 _When they settle 'neath your skin_

 _Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

 _Sometimes a shadow wins_

 _But I wonder what would happen if you_

 _Say what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I wanna see you be brave_

 _Everybody's been there,_

 _Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

 _Fallen for the fear_

 _And done some disappearing,_

 _Bow down to the mighty_

 _Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_

 _Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

 _Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

 _Show me how big your brave is_

 _Say what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _And since your history of silence_

 _Won't do you any good,_

 _Did you think it would?_

 _Let your words be anything but empty_

 _Why don't you tell them the truth?_

 _Say what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _See you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you (yeah)_

 _I just wanna see you (oh ooh)_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you"_

After that they went to sleep content and in the good mood.

 **A/N** **: I want to say that songs are not mine and that I just borrowed them. Their names are written below in order they were sang.**

 **1\. A hero comes home by Idina Menzel**

 **2\. Brave by Sara Bareilles**


	4. Trolls and Radagast

**A/n:** **I own only Ireth the rest is Tolkiens and Peter Jacksons. The lines signify either time skip or change of view. Countinue with the story.**

 **() - thoughts**

 **IV.**

 _Roads go ever ever on,_

 _Over rock and under tree,_

 _By caves where never sun has shone,_

 _By streams that never find the sea;_

 _Over snow by winter sown,_

 _And through the merry flowers of June,_

 _Over grass and over stone,_

 _And under mountains in the moon._

 _Roads go ever ever on_

 _Under cloud and under star,_

 _Yet feet that wandering have gone_

 _Turn at last to home afar._

 _Eyes that fire and sword have seen_

 _And horror in the halls of stone_

 _Look at last on meadows green_

 _And trees and hills they long have known._

Humming that song Bilbo and Ireth found strength to continue travelling with the dwarves and Gandalf. For the next couple of days there was no problem. They camped for a night and continued the next morning. With every day Thorin became more and more kind toward Bilbo but he was still wary of Ireth for what person can be any good if she or he knows elven language. What he didn't know was that she knew Kuzdhul the dwarven language. They were a day away from Rivendell when they stopped somewhere near East Road.

Even if Gandalf was against stopping there Thorin brought different decision and they ended camping there. Fili and Kili were chosen to guard ponies and one horse. It was one horse not two because when Thorin didn't listen to Gandalf, Gandalf decided to act like a kid and went away Valar knows where. Bilbo was sent with the food toward the boys.

\- Fili, Kili here's your soup, Bombur sent it. – Said Bilbo.

-Yeeah, it is nice of Bombur to send them but we have a problem…- Started Kili and stopped.

-And that would be what? – Asked Bilbo already scowling because he knows what young ones can do.

\- We are supposed to guard ponies but there is only twelve. - Said Fili.

-WHAT? - Hissed Bilbo to not be heard by any other beings around.

Looking around Bilbo realized just what took the ponies from Ireths stories and knew that they were screwed and man was he not quiet about it.

\- How in Valars name could you miss trolls taking ponies. If it were orcs maybe, but trolls, the giant big, very big trolls. – Raged Bilbo and he even cursed them in Hobbit language. Then Fili and Kili suggested that Bilbo since he was their burglar that he should go since he was their burglar. Bilbo looked around again and honestly he would admit that he was afraid. There was no Ireth to help him because she was back at camp (hopefully not in in the woods to look around).

-Fine! – He bit out – But you will Fili call rest of the Company and you Kili will be on the watch out for me! –

He hoped against all hope that it will go smoothly so he sneaked to the trolls and from them toward the ponies but it went downhill. He managed to get to the ponies when trolls noticed him. One took him by his coat and yanked him in the air.

\- This thing tries to take our food I say we cook it. –

\- But what is it? – Asked second.

\- Is it a rabbit? – Asked third.

-Is it a dwarf? Maybe there are more of them. – Suggested second again.

\- Oi, what are you? – Asked first one which grabbed him.

Bilbo deciding to play for time not knowing that dwarves were looking made a decision to use method which Ireth used in one of her stories.

\- The proper question would be:" Who are you?" but I look over it for a second and make it easy for you. I am not a rabbit and definitely not a dwarf. I am neither a human nor an elf. I am certainly a living being. I live in hills and enjoy cooking… -

By the time the trolls realized that he was not telling them anything that they wanted Ireth arrived and killed two while the third turned to stone because of sun. There was only one tiny little problem Gandalf has still not arrived and Ireth became worried. When it was all done dwarves came out and Thorin asked with a bow of respect:

\- Where's Gandalf Lady Ireth?-

-I don't know and it worries me.- She replied and looked toward sun for a moment then turned and said to all f them:

\- I unfortunately do not know where Gandalf is but I want you to gather all of our belongings and ponies at this spot where we are now. In an hour we will all meet here and go search for troll cave. After that we will wait for Gandalf there. –

She didn't wait for a response but turned around and walked away. She sat on a big branch and searched with her mind for Gandalf. She found him but he said to go toward Rivendell and that they will meet there.

When time that was set passed she arrived where she said they would meet. She looked at each one of them and said with the voice not of an lady but of an warrior and her eyes that were before bottle green were now golden and they held the power she wielded in them:

\- My father said that he needed to leave for Rivendell and that we WILL meet there. I will guide you there and I know that you will make fuss but I ask of you to be polite toward our host. –

When she finished talking she mounted onto her horse with dwarves following her lead not one of them questioned her about it. While they were riding Thorin thought :( What kind of power does she possess to have almost two personalities that are different only in her eyes and her voice? What could she do with all that power? She must have been blessed by Valars themselves.)

Without knowing Ireth was thinking about her power just in a different way. (This is the first time it was a partial influence rather than full. What if next time I do not manage to keep it inside and transform fully. Last time it happened I lost a person dear to me. I lost Him the person I told everything just because Valars decided that I should have two forms.) On her neck without anyone noticing a tear made of emerald shone in the sun drinking it in and consuming. The gem that stood around her neck was for its power called Lain in Sindarin meaning free. When they were about half an hour from Rivendell Ireth saw a familiar figure.

There in front of a tree stood Radagast. Ireth directed her horse toward him and the moment he saw her he greeted her with not so pleasant expression:

-Ireth I am so glad to see you there is a major problem and it needs yours or your fathers supervision. – He babbled quickly.

\- What is it? – She asked worriedly.

-Mirkwood. It got even darker. There is so much spawns of Ungoliath. The forest is becoming ill to quick. – He said darkly.

-What do you mean too quickly? – She asked confused now.

\- It seems like after you left King stopped caring and elves do not have any hope left. The prince even got a nickname. –

-What nickname. –

\- Aradhelion. The elves used it for an insult. –

\- How do they dare use it in such a way? –

\- You left in a hurry. Not one person knew why. –

Just as Ireth was beginning to say something a loud growl was heard and a warg attacked. It jumped on Bilbo and when it tried to bite him Thorin stabbed it and said:

-Warg pack that means that orc scout is not far away. –

\- Take this and go. I will stall them. – Radagast said trusting a sword like package into her hands. She didn't manage to say anything as he took off.

-Leave the ponies they will make it to Rivendell. It will be easier to go by foot – she said to the rest of the Company that was with her – And follow me. – She added.

No one questioned her order and they followed her. They ran and ran across the field. They hid behind stones. They were near the entrance when the orcs saw them and hurried. Most of the dwarves thought they wouldn't make it when Ireth shouted:

\- Run into that gap over there I will cover for you. –

And they did run. They entered the gap and saw how Ireth was shooting arrows laced with flames. They also saw an arrow hit her.

 **A/N:** **The words and names in Sindarin I get on**

 **The Elf Name Generator: Your Sindarin Elf Name you can find link on my profile.**

 **And the song in beginning is:**

 **The original version of the song that was sang by Bilbo in chapter 19 of The Hobbit, at the end of his journey back to the Shire**

 **Aradhelion**

 **Meaning: Royal Terror (ara+del) Son of (iôn) (aradhel+iôn)**


	5. Rivendell Part I

**A/n:** **I own only Ireth the rest is Tolkiens and Peter Jacksons. The lines signify either time skip or change of view. Countinue with the story.**

 **() - thoughts**

 **"** _italics_ **"** **\- elven**

 ** _(bold & italics) –_** **dream**

 **V.**

 _And they did run. They entered the gap and saw how Ireth was shooting arrows laced with flames. They also saw a black arrow hit her._

After the arrow hit her she brought up a huge wall of golden green fire and jumped into the gap. When she safely tumbled inside she dropped the wall and looked at them than said:

\- Come the Rivendell is down here and we must hurry. –

She got up and started walking down the path. Dwarves and a hobbit followed her even if each one of them had the same thought. (How can she be hit by the black arrow and move like it is just a scratch. Even if she was immune to the poison it was a deep cut and she just pulled it out of her and continued walking.) They didn't understand and they didn't care.

As they came near the end of the Hidden Alley Ireth breathed out:

" _Imladris_ or in common Rivendell."

They walked forward to the house of Lord Elrond master of Rivendell. They crossed the bridge and even the dwarves were amazed by the craft that is Rivendell. And as they walked across a pavilion from the stairs that lead to The House an elf descended:

" _Welcome to Rivendell Lady Ireth. Many winters and summers passed since you were last here"_ Said the elf.

" _I am glad to be here Lindir. Tell me is Master Elrond here."_

 _"_ _My Lord Elrond is not here. He left with the guard to hunt the orcs that got to close to the borders. Does that mayhem have anything to do with your arrival?"_

Just as Ireth was readying to reply a horn of Rivendell guard was heard and horses galloped and circled the dwarves while the main elf addressed Ireth:

" _Araspen what are you doing in Imladris with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit no less?"_

 _"_ _It was not my intention to intrude Master Elrond but my father was separated from us and he told me we will meet here. Tell me has he passed here or is he to yet to come."_

 _"_ _Araspen how many times do I have to tell you to address me as uncle or even just Elrond? But what you say worries me Gandalf has not passed through this land nor is he here. "_

 _"_ _Very well then uncle,"_ She stressed the word meaningfully, " _Can we impose upon your hospitality for a while."_

 _"_ _Of course. Why don't you and your company visit the Healing Halls and then go to the Bathing halls then you could wine and dine with us as the treasured guests you are. "_

 _-_ Is he treating us with insults? – Asked enraged Gloin.

\- No, master dwarf he is treating us with healers, food and baths. – Ireth said with a warning glare toward dwarves and a smile toward Bilbo.

In Healing Halls healers berated them for hygiene till Ireth looked toward them with a glare and a few choice words they shut up. After that they were led toward the Bathing Halls. When they were ready they went to eat with the elves. The first course was salad in one thousand ways prepared. Dwarves were horrified and complained till Bilbo told them it is only the first course and there are four.

-Ireth why are you with dwarves? – Elrond asked not meaning to insult but being curious.

-Because Gandalf charged me with protecting them. – With that being said she continued to eat. When maids took the dishes of the first course and started bringing second that consisted of soup she whispered to Thorin:

-Give me the map so I can question him without him asking too much questions. –

He gave her the map without question he decided to trust her. She didn't bring them into any danger intentionally and she almost sacrificed herself for them.

-Uncle, I found a map when I travelled north towards the Rangers. It is written in ancient Kuzdhul and I thought maybe you could tell me what it is. You could seek for _Cirith Ithil. –_

-I could help you. – Elrond answered with I-know-that-you-are-hiding-something-but-I-will-not-press-you-because-I-am-good voice.

-Thank you. –

Now quiet she ate her soup and she was not hungry anymore and as if he was reading her mind Lindir approached her:

 _"_ _My Lady could you sing for us. Elves enjoy your voice and maybe dwarves will appreciate it more than our music. "_

 _"_ _Of course."_

She stood up from her seat and went toward the section where singers and players were waiting for her.

 _May it be an evening star_

 _Shines down upon you_

 _May it be when darkness falls_

 _Your heart will be true_

 _You walk a lonely road_

 _Oh! How far you are from home_

 _Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)_

 _Believe and you will find your way_

 _Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)_

 _A promise lives within you now_

 _May it be the shadow's call_

 _Will fly away_

 _May it be you journey on_

 _To light the day_

 _When the night is overcome_

 _You may rise to find the sun_

 _Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)_

 _Believe and you will find your way_

 _Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)_

 _A promise lives within you now_

 _A promise lives within you now_

She got silence for the song because everyone waited for another song. And they got it.

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _The world is in your hand_

 _But I will fight until the end_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Don't follow your command_

 _But I will fight and I will stand_

 _When darkness falls_

 _Pain is all_

 _The angel of darkness_

 _Will leave behind_

 _And I will_

 _Fight_

 _The love is lost_

 _Beauty and light_

 _Have vanished from_

 _Garden of delight_

 _The dreams are gone_

 _Midnight has come_

 _The darkness is our new kingdom_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _The world is in your hand_

 _But I will fight until the end_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Don't follow your command_

 _But I will fight and I will stand_

 _Hunt goes on_

 _Deep in the night_

 _Time to pray_

 _Down on your knees_

 _You can't hide from the_

 _Eternal light_

 _Until my last_

 _Breath I will fight_

 _(I will fight_

 _I will fight_

 _I will fight_

 _I will fight)_

 _Now realize_

 _The stars they die_

 _Darkness has_

 _Fallen in paradise_

 _But we'll be strong_

 _And we will fight_

 _Against the_

 _Creatures of the night_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _The world is in your hand_

 _But I will fight until the end_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Don't follow your command_

 _But I will fight and I will stand_

And another after which they went to sleep.

 _Once I had a dream_

 _And this is it_

 _Once there was a child's dream_

 _One night the clock struck twelve_

 _The window open wide_

 _Once there was a child's heart_

 _The age I learned to fly_

 _And took a step outside_

 _Once I knew all the tales_

 _It's time to turn back time_

 _Follow the pale moonlight_

 _Once I wished for this night_

 _Faith brought me here_

 _It's time to cut the rope and fly_

 _Fly to a dream_

 _Far across the sea_

 _All the burdens gone_

 _Open the chest once more_

 _Dark chest of wonders_

 _Seen through the eyes_

 _Of the one with pure heart_

 _Once so long ago_

 _The one in the Big Blue is what the world stole from me_

 _This night will bring him back to me_

 _Fly to a dream_

 _Far across the sea_

 _All the burdens gone_

 _Open the chest once more_

 _Dark chest of wonders_

 _Seen through the eyes_

 _Of the one with pure heart_

 _Once so long ago_

 _Fly to a dream_

 _Far across the sea_

 _All the burdens gone_

 _Open the chest once more_

 _Dark chest of wonders_

 _Seen through the eyes_

 _Of the one with pure heart_

 _Once so long ago_

When she fell asleep Ireth dreamed.

 ** _(She was walking through Mirkwood. It was dark but it was also clean. She saw an elf in the clearing and a boy playing around him. The elf looked like midnight sky in an October sky. The boy had eyes of his mother but apart for that he was like his father. Proud. The elf turned around and she remembered who it was. It was Thranduil the Elvenking the person she called Aradel once. And the boy it was the same boy she used to sing to sleep. But now it was over because she made a mistake of trusting and telling.)_**

After that she woke up I sweat and didn't sleep at all for the rest of the night cursing herself, cursing Thranduil and cursing Lain. She didn't forgive herself for that. The only thing that brought her some peace was the fact that her father came to Rivendell in one piece.

 **A/N:** **Araspen=Aras (dear) +pen (person)**

 **1\. Enya: May it be**

 **2\. Nightcore: Angel of darkness**

 **3\. Nightwish: Dark Chest Of Wonders**


	6. Rivendell part II

**A/n:** **I own only Ireth the rest is Tolkiens and Peter Jacksons. The lines signify either time skip or change of view.**

 **Just for the record Saruman will be ooc as well as many others. In this story Saruman is not evil but he is not that nice toward any other person than Ireth because she saved him from insanity that was Sauron. Do not worry Sauron is still the bad guy.**

 **Countinue with the story.**

 **() - thoughts**

 **"** **italics** **"** **\- elven**

 ** _(bold & italics) –_** **dream**

 **VI.**

The next morning Ireth readied herself for breakfast. She wore a beautiful green dress with Mithril which was embroidered into the edges of the dress so it shone brightly in the morning sun. Her hair was let lose across her shoulders. On her ring finger stood Lain because she decide to stop wearing it around her neck. Lain had possibility to become any form of jewelry but it still had its full power no matter which form. The original form has been ring. When it was in the ring form it had been tear shaped emerald put together with Mithril.

When she entered the Dining Hall all of the company was already there and Thorin was quietly talking to Gandalf. She made her way towards the table.

 _"_ _Ada, I am so glad to see you. I was afraid that something happened to you. What kept you?"_

 _"_ _I would like to know that myself."_ Said Elrond from behind them and continued _. "Maybe we could talk about it in my office after breakfast."_

They didn't reply but Ireth dropped the topic giving both males a sign that they will talk later in the office.

Later in the office Gandalf and Elrond waited patiently for Ireth to arrive. Neither spoke till she came inside. She came and sat looking at her father with a look that said START TALKING.

 _"_ _I was kept by Saruman. The White Council is to be kept tomorrow. He said that you Ireth are needed and I am not."_

 _"_ _Why not? You are part of The White Council not I."_

" _Yes but he said that you use your words and time more carefully than I_."

 _"_ _Very well."_ Said Ireth and left the office.

Later that day the Company and Gandalf went with Elrond to Lathir Ist where they read from the map. They found out that they will need to be on the mountain by the Durin's Day. It went like this:

Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks,

and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day

will shine upon the key-hole."*

After that they went to sleep.

Next morning and most of the day was spent packing up for continuing of the trip. Even the twins of Elrond came to help them when Araspen asked for help. They left behind the ponies because the terrain they will go over is not for them. They were not in high spirits when it was discovered that Ireth was staying behind and she would catch up later. They have gotten used to her being there and getting them out of every imaginable and not imaginable shit.

As they were leaving Ireth entered the circular room where The White Council shall have its meeting. She sat and waited.

First came Saruman greeting her:

\- Ireth, how are you dear niece? –

Ireth just smiled at him and said:

\- Glánor. –

Next came Galadriel. She was smiling down at Ireth the only person ever she allowed to nickname her with Silevel.

For some unknown reason Elrond came last to the meeting without any smile on his face. He just looked at each person and left it at that.

While Elrond and Saruman were talking of such an unimportant thing like dwarves going to Erebor Galadriel talked in mind:

 _"_ _You knew that they will leave."_

 _"_ _Yes I did. In fact I planned it with Eladan and Elrohir so that it is done when Elrond cannot stop them. "_

 _"_ _Do they know about Lain?"_

 _"_ _No I found it too hard to tell them."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Because I am afraid."_

The next thing they approached at that meeting was Radagast and parcel that he gave to Ireth. In parcel was sword of Witch-King of Agmar.

When the meeting was concluded Ireth packed her belongings so she can go and catch up with the Company. While she was preparing everything for journey on her ring finger Lain shined beneath the stars for it knew that she will need to use it soon and a full form at that.

 **A/N:** **Lanthir = Waterfall**

 **Ist = Knowledge**

 **Glánor=White (glân)+ Male (on)**

 **Silevel= Shining White (silef)+ Female (el)**

 ***taken from ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit**


	7. Riddles and orcs

**A/n:** **I own only Ireth the rest is Tolkiens and Peter Jacksons. The lines signify either time skip or change of view. Countinue with the story.**

 **() - thoughts**

 **"** _italics_ **"** **\- elven**

 ** _(bold & italics) –_** **dream**

 ** _"_** ** _bold & italics"- _****black language**

 **VII.**

She hurried as fast as she could she climbed the mountain only to see Company being swallowed by earth. She stopped for a second to catch a breath and then just as it was closing she jumped in and hid behind some stones. Seeing Bilbo was separated she went after him knowing that the rest will be safe with Gandalf. She found him and they continued together. They were found by a creature named Gollum and they bargained. They would play riddles and if he wins he gets to eat them and if they win they will be let to go and it began.

-What has roots as nobody sees,

Is taller than trees,

Up, up it goes,

And yet never grows? –

-Mountain. – Said Bilbo easily.

-Thirty white horses on a red hill,

First they champ,

Then they stamp,

Then they stand still. –

-Wait I know it I know it. Teeth! Yes precious teeth. Now me again.

Voiceless it cries,

Wingless flutters,

Toothless bites,

Mouthless mutters. –

-Wind. – answered Ireth without thought but Bilbo made the next riddle.

\- An eye in a blue face

Saw an eye in a green face.

"That eye is like to this eye"

Said the first eye,

"But in low place,

Not in high place." –

-Sun yes my little precious sun.

It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,

Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.

It lies behind stars and under hills,

And empty holes it fills.

It comes first and follows after,

Ends life, kills laughter. –

-Dark. – Said Ireth, - Now the last riddle will be from me:

Who makes it, has no need of it.

Who buys it, has no use for it.

Who uses it can neither see nor feel it.

What is it?

-What is it, oh, what is it my little precious.? –

-You are out of time we are leaving. – Said Ireth.

They hurried out of the cave towards light and the rest of the Company. Unknown to them a golden ring stayed in dust with neither of two any wiser.

-Where is our hobbit? – They heard Gandalf ask.

-Bofur he was with you last. –

-No he wasn't. He was with Dori. –

\- We lost our hobbit. – Gandalf said at last defeated.

\- No you didn't. – Said Ireth from behind all of them.

They all turned toward her at once and noticed that Ireth was wearing a beautiful black dress that was cut from her hip down on each side but ad enough material for it to not be noticed. She also had leggings and black boots that went to her knees. She looked scary if you asked Fili and Kili.

Just as they were about to say something they heard orc horn and the only thing they managed to say was:

-Out of fire… - Started Gandalf

And Ireth continued: -… and straight into frying pan. –

They ran towards the trees and climbed up them they heard below them how orcs were spouting about them:

 ** _"_** ** _Captain, they fled to the trees."_** Said an ugly orc to the white orc.

\- Ahh, Thorin Oakenshield I remember your father smelled the same way, with the smell of fear. –

After he said that out of trees came burning bangs that Gandalf was giving to everyone. While the rest was burning orcs and wargs Ireth caught a small butterfly and sent it to get eagles.

Suddenly Thorin ran out of trees and started battling the orcs. He was battling them bravely fire burning around him. The rest of the Company joined him. Eagles arrived and they started taking persons when suddenly Thorin was knocked to the ground by the white orc. As the white orc was preparing to give the final blow Ireth threw Bilbo on an eagle and ran towards them killing in process two other orcs. She paired her sword with the white orcs hand and threw it of its path.

Seeing there was no other way she transformed fully and unfolded her wings. With a kick of her wings to the white orc she took Thorins body into her hands and jumped of the cliff. She let Thorin fall from her hands on the eagle beneath her and flew after them to The Great Rock of Eagles.

She flew going from one eagle to the other to make shure everyone was ok. As each dwarf saw her they had the same look on their faces. Amazed looks. Not one of them wore look of horror on their face and she was glad that it was that way.

In her form she had black wings and golden eyes. On her ring finger Lain was shining a golden light for it was happy. After long time Ireth was in her full form.

 **A/N:** **Imagine Maleficent from the movie but without the horns and with not so pronounced cheek bones and black instead of brown. Riddles were taken from Hobbit all but the last one.**


	8. Beorn

**A/n:** **I own only Ireth the rest is Tolkiens and Peter Jacksons. The lines signify either time skip or change of view. Countinue with the story.**

 **() - thoughts**

 **"** _italics_ **"** **\- elven**

 ** _(bold & italics) –_** **dream**

 ** _"_** ** _bold & italics"- _****black language**

 **VIII.**

They landed on the rock and Gandalf hurried towards Thorin to see how he can ease his pains. He murmured something and Thorin regained consciousness. He blinked a few times and then asked:

\- Gandalf who was that? –

But it was Ireth that answered:

-Me. –

For a while Thorin was quiet and Ireth begun to sweat in fear when she heard for the first time something kind from him.

\- Thank you. –

Those two words cemented their trust in each other and begun a friendship.

That night they slept on the Rock. Eagles didn't make them go away because Ireth was there and they trusted her immensely. Ireth dreamed that night again for it was soon time to go through Mirkwood.

 _ **(She was walking by the lake and saw her Silvan on the hill above and went toward him. He was looking towards stars so he didn't see her. She came and stood by him waiting for him to speak and he did. Yesterday she has shown him what she really is. He stayed silent. Now he told her how she cannot stay any longer for she is danger to his son. As he told it she cried and when he left without looking back she broke into sobs. She sobbed till her little prince didn't come but then she has done the last thing to break her hearth and lock it away. She stood up and hugged him. She hugged him for the last time and said that he needs to stay brave and not to cry because of her. After that she left Mirkwood and didn't come near it. )**_

In the morning they continued their journey. When it came near noon they stopped for a while. Thorin went to the spring that was near and Bilbo followed. Unknown to them Ireth came to them and stood in the tree to not bother them. They conversed for a while. Thorin admitted how he came to adore him as a little brother and Bilbo told how he was afraid of going into Mirkwood. He was not afraid of elves but of spiders.

They continued and when afternoon rolled in Ireth made a suggestion that they go to Beorns. To the Company she explained who and what he was. When they have finally made it to Beorns house Ireth took charge and went first with the rest following. A dog came out of house and she addressed it:

\- Tell him that Thorel is here and has company with her. –

The dog went back inside the house and after five minutes a man came out.

\- Thorel how come you came to see this old man? –

\- Ahh, Grawon I was bored and came from Shire. –

Ireth said it with a straight face and then both of them laughed at the statement.

\- Do come in, come in. – He said with a smile

And they entered.

They spoke about what happened. About trolls, Rivendell, goblins, orcs and eagles. She spoke about Radagast and what he had to say. When she finished they had dinner and after that she was asked to sing again and she did.

 _There was a time_

 _I used to look into my father's eyes_

 _In a happy home_

 _I was a queen, I had a gold throne_

 _Those days are gone_

 _Now the memories are on the wall_

 _I hear the sounds_

 _From the places where I was born_

 _Upon the hill across the blue lake_

 _That's where I had my first heartbreak_

 _I still remember how it all changed_

 _My father said_

 _"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child_

 _See Valar's got a plan for you_

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now"_

 _There was a time_

 _I met a boy of a different kind_

 _We ruled the world_

 _I thought I'd never lose him out of sight_

 _We were so young, I still think of him now and then_

 _I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend_

 _Upon the hill across the blue lake_

 _That's where I had my first heartbreak_

 _I still remember how it all changed_

 _My father said_

 _"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child_

 _See Valar's got a plan for you_

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

After that she sang another, a lullaby that made every one of the sleep comfortably.

 _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

 _Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

 _And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

 _Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune_

 _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

 _And may you need never to banish misfortune_

 _May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_

 _To guide you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

 _Be loved in return to the end of your days_

 _Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

 _I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._

That night Ireth dreamed again. She dreamed of blond haired little elf she used to sing to sleep and with every word of the song she sang tears fell down her face.

 **A/N:** **Thorel=Eagle (thôr)+ Female (el)**

 **Grawon=Bear (graw)+ Male (on)**

 **1\. Beth - Dont You Worry Child**

 **Original by Swedish House Mafia (Cover)**

 **And I played with it a little**

 **2\. Sleepsong by Secret Garden**


	9. Spiders here i come

**A/n:** **I own only Ireth the rest is Tolkiens and Peter Jacksons. The lines signify either time skip or change of view. Countinue with the story.**

 **() - thoughts**

 **"** _italics_ **"** **\- elven**

 ** _(bold & italics) –_** **dream**

 ** _"_** ** _bold & italics"- _****black language**

 **IV.**

Next morning they started packing hoping to get Mirkwood done as fast as possible. Beorn provided everything. He gave them honey cakes, nuts, meat, bread and lots of water. He also provided horses and ponies they will use to get to Mirkwood. To Bilbo he gave a sword he can wield in case of an emergency. Ireth took every knife he had and put on various places in her robes. She also took bow and arrows to aid her. After all preparations were done they started going towards Mirkwood.

They came to the forest as the sun was setting down. There they stopped and let the horses lose so they can go home. That night they slept for the last time under the sky for they will not see it this clearly again.

In the morning they readied themselves to go into the forest when Ireth said:

\- I am going to go by trees and will look upon you. Do not stray of the road but you probably will because forest will become an enemy to all that king does not wish here. If elves stop you do not make a fuss. I will save you in time but go peacefully please. –

None of the dwarves said anything but she knew they will listen. They all already had some assumptions about relationship between Ireth and the king so they listened. Most guessed correctly that the king was told about her other form but only some saw the heartbreak behind Ireths blank face. The thing that betrayed her only to Balin, Thorin and Bilbo were her eyes. They always became golden.

As they moved through the forest Ireth noticed that forest has not yet turned against her. That gave her hope that she will have enough power to sway kings wish to kill the dwarves and maybe get him to aid them in their quest. She thought about Legolas and how he was now a strong grown up elf and he wouldn't need her. She thought how before king made her leave she had power to make spiders listen to her. She wondered if she will have now.

Suddenly she noticed on the other side of the road how elves were following dwarves using trees as their cover. She used Lain to give her enhanced eyesight and hearing. She moved quietly above them through tree crowns. When she was directly above the road she noticed how trees started playing with the road and lead the dwarves towards the spiders. Making them go in circles around the tree. She would think it funny were it not for the fact that elves will use it to their advantage.

Seeing no other way she hurried above them thanking Valar that dwarves couldn't be quiet to save their lives. As she came in front of a big spider that was the main one she pleaded with him:

 ** _"_** ** _Please great one, my friends are coming towards you because forest played with them. Can you spare them?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I am Ireth also known under names of Araspen, Thorel, Calemirel, Jaelonna the Deathless and Ilmarë Ever-young."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well Jaelonna the Deathless I shall spare them but so the elves do not notice the difference we will caught all but one into our web so that one can save them. We will leave them to end dead but that we made a promise to you shall be left aside."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I thank you great one."_**

With that taken care of and with hearing that dwarves will be here soon she climbed on a tree and waited.

They came into her seeing radius she waited. One by one dwarves were picked and hanged on the trees. In that commotion Ireth grabbed Gandalf and with the strength of an eagle inside her she pulled him up and whispered in his ear how everything will be alright. When the spiders left she puts him on the ground and he frees them. When he freed all of them elves stopped them from moving with arrows being pointed their way.

Ireth waited with dread what exactly Legolas will say.

 _"_ _Tauriel tie them up."_ Ireth heard his voice.

The rest took their weapons. Legolas while he waited and heard himself being cursed in Kuzdhul thought how it was weird that dwarves and Gandalf didn't offer any resistance.

Ireth moved with ease through branches especially when dwarves were making such a noise that elves couldn't hear her. She went after them toward the palace that was in big cave that dwarves made trying to find gems in there not that she would tell either elves or dwarves that she knew that. She sneaked after them into the palace and toward the receiving hall. Later when she looks back at it she would notice that Thraduils advisors probably noticed and recognized her but didn't react.

Thorin watched as that bastard of a king came towards him and said with a mocking smile:

\- Thorin Oakenshield King of nothing. –

\- Thranduil son of bitch Ruler of Mirkwood the Small. – Replied Thorin.

Ireth had to contain her laugh at both insults that were so childish.

\- So how can I help oh great King. – Thranduil asked sarcastically.

Thorin didn't reply.

\- Nothing than I think you could use a lesson to learn that you always need reply to your betters. –

Dwarves watched with horror as knife was raised toward their leader when…

 **A/N:** **Some names I got on Middle-earth Name Generator.**

 **Calemirel=Green Jewel (calen+mîr) + Female (el)**

 **Ok I think I should make it clear who gave her which name.**

 **Ireth – birth name**

 **Araspen – Elves**

 **Thorel – Beorn**

 **Calemirel – dwarves**

 **Jaelonna the Deathless – Spiders**

 **Ilmarë Ever-young – humans**


	10. Thranduil

**A/n:** **I own only Ireth the rest is Tolkiens and Peter Jacksons. The lines signify either time skip or change of view. Countinue with the story.**

 **() - thoughts**

 **"** _italics_ **"** **\- elven**

 ** _(bold & italics) –_** **dream**

 ** _"_** ** _bold & italics"- _****black language**

 **X.**

 _Dwarves watched with horror as knife was raised toward their leader when…_

…when an arrow flew through the air and broke the knife out of the kings hand. Not one person in the room noticed from where it came.

Ireth saw Thranduil pull out the knife and took her bow. She puts an arrow and pulled till it was near her ear. She shoots the arrow and heard it collide with metal.

As she looked down she saw Thranduil pick up the arrow and she knew that she was screwed.

He picked up the offending arrow and looked at it. It was black. Not a single thing was other color. It was familiar. He remembered it. It was the same kind of arrow that saved his life million times. It was her arrow. He clenched his and over it and looked around the room for the familiar girl that walked this forest long ago. The same girl he was a fool to make go away. When he didn't see her he cleared his throat and said:

" _Where are you? Laerornil I won't harm anyone. Show up._ "

Every person in the room watched him like he was mad, all but Gandalf. Suddenly from above a woman jumps into the court room. Her look was enough and without a word from her he knew what she wanted. And without blinking or looking away he said:

 _"_ _Untie them and lead them to the guest rooms. Everyone is to leave the room. NOW!"_

He looked at her in the eyes said:

 _"_ _You do not know how sorry I am."_

 _"_ _Then why did you do it? Why did you let me to leave Mirkwood?"_

 _"_ _Morfinnel I didn't realize that you would leave so quickly."_

 _"_ _Then why didn't you follow me?"_ She questioned circling around him like he was her prey.

" _When I realized that you have left I wanted to but your father came and said that I am to stay away from you._ " He replied quickly without playing with words like he would usually. He knew that this was his last chance to get her back one he mustn't blew away.

 _"_ _Please when has anything my father said had any influence on you."_ She asked although she suspected that he was afraid. Afraid too much and under shock.

" _I thought I have already hurt you too much and your father was pressing and I… I was too afraid and under shock. We fought before but you never left without giving as much as you got._ "

He was now too terrified to look at her eyes. He thought that he blew any and all chance he had to be with a woman that melted the iced hearth that was left after Legolases mother died. But if he looked at her and if he paid attention he would have seen a small smile pass over her features and a light that lit in her eyes.

" _Thranduil let this be clear I will forgive you and give you a second chance but I will NEVER forget."_

He lifted his eyes full of hope and looked at her. She came forward and hugged him. She hugged him like her life depended on it and whispered something into his ear:

 _"_ _You will be explaining everything to Legolas while I explain to dwarves."_

She went to the entrance and just as she was heading out of doors she added over her shoulder:

-You will help them reclaim Erebor.-

And with a smile she was out of the room.

As she came nearer and nearer the rooms she heard dwarves ageing behind closed doors but the most amusing thing was they were placing bets on whether she would forgive or not. She smiled as she entered and said only one thing:

\- Fili and Kili won your silly bet.-

The dwarves she named got glares shot towards them by the rest of the company. Said dwarves betted that she would forgive but will not come just like that without grilling him too much.

Even though some has underestimated Fili and Kili they were highly intelligent and very observant. They were probably the only dwarves she has been friendly with more than just politeness. She saw them as younger brothers annoying too hell but they were her brothers.

When Ireth left the room Thranduil called for his son to be brought before him. Not long after he sent for him Legolas arrived in the rooms with the same stone face expression he wore every time he came before his father.

 _"_ _Adar you called for me."_

 _"_ _I did son. Do you remember the woman that lived here when you were younger?"_

 _"_ _Do you mean Araspen. "_

 _"_ _Yes my son I do."_

To that Legolas had no words so he left. He ran through the forest to the hill on which he said goodbye to the woman that became his mother in every sense of the word except blood.

 **A/N:** **Laerornil= Tree Song (laer+orn)+ Female (il)**

 **After this chapter there will be chapter in Lake town then Erebor and a chapter to conclude everything.**


	11. Bard and a bit more singing

**A/n:** **I own only Ireth the rest is Tolkiens and Peter Jacksons. The lines signify either time skip or change of view. Countinue with the story.**

 **() - thoughts**

 **"** _italics_ **"** **\- elven**

 ** _(bold & italics) –_** **dream**

 ** _"_** ** _bold & italics"- _****black language**

 **XI.**

A week has passed and dwarves made their way towards the Laketown. Thranduil tried to stop Ireth from continuing but nothing. They travelled with no problems and no orcs to stop them. But none except Ireth knew that they will not come forth because spiders wish to protect Jaelonna the only girl that was nice and polite to them.

As they came to the entrance of the Laketown a fisherman stopped them and enquired about their business in Laketown.

\- Excuse me but what are you doing in Laketown no dwarf came near for the last century or so. –

Before Thorin could let his tongue loose Ireth interjected with the tone that any being would recognize the I am better than you in every way possible tone to be precise:

\- That is none of your business Bard but we are here to reclaim the mountain and we need to pass the Laketown without your idiotic, good for nothing fool of a human you call Master realizing it. Also why in Valars name have you not made a revolt here you are a the shiting heir of old kings that ruled the Dale not that piece of shit that sits in the throne and certainly people would rather for you to rule them. –

Dwarves just stood there and watched as the man that stopped them gets a tongue lashing of his life. After Ireth finished she just stood there staring in the eyes of Bard. As Bard stared back in the eyes of the woman that played his babysitter after his mother died he replied:

\- Ilmarë you couldn't have just said that without that tone and I suppose you will need that Black Arrow that you raged about last time. –

She didn't say anything for a minute but just stood and continued to stare and after a while she finally said:

-We will be waiting on the other side of the town. –

After that she motioned for dwarves to follow her.

They sneaked around. Walking through peoples basements, using back alleys, swimming through lake. It took them good five hours to get on the other side. Not one of the dwarves asked how she knows where everything is.

Gandalf stayed silent. Tough he had done it for her he still feared that she wouldn't forgive him. He feared that she would lose control. He had already lost her once because of his meddling. Elrond warned him about this. About his meddling that has become like a second nature to him.

After five hours of constant walking, sneaking, crawling and running they came to the spot where Bard will meet them. All of them sat on the ground under a big tree and waited for Bard to arrive. As they waited Ireth climbed up the tree to think without being interrupted. While she was thinking she hummed a song that if anyone would hear apart from the Company under the tree would think that a Nymph was crying. She sang a lullaby in Kuzdhul. Bilbo understood it because of his friendship he was taught the language. It went like this:

 _Constant as the stars above_

 _Always know that you are loved_

 _And my love shining in you_

 _Will help you make your dreams come true_

 _Will help your dreams come true_

 _The lamb lies down and rests it's head_

 _On it's mother's down in bed_

 _Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow_

 _And butterfly dreams of a violet rose_

 _Dreams of a violet rose_

 _I'll cradle you in my arms tonight_

 _A sun embraces the moonlight_

 _The clouds will carry us off tonight_

 _Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

 _Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

 _Constant as the stars above_

 _Always know that you are loved_

 _And my love shining in you_

 _Will help you make your dreams come true_

 _Will help your dreams come true_

Since Bard didn't arrive yet she started murmuring another song that almost lit everything up:

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

 _I guess I've already won that_

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

 _That's ancient history, been there, done that_

 _Who d'you think you're kidding_

 _He's the earth and heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden_

 _Honey we can see right through you (Oh no)_

 _Girl, you can't conceal it_

 _We know how you're feeling_

 _Who you thinking of?_

 _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_

 _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh_

 _It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love_

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screaming "get a grip, girl"_

 _"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_

 _Girl, you can't deny it_

 _Who you are and how you're feeling_

 _Baby we're not buying_

 _Hon we saw you hit the ceiling_

 _Face it like a grown-up_

 _When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?_

 _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

 _Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love_

 _This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love_

 _We'll do it until you admit you're in love_

 _You're way off base, I won't say it_

 _Get off my case, I won't say it_

 _Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love_

 _At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_

She didn't notice that Bard arrived before she finished singing. He gave her the Arrow and left without a single word. It was not needed. Both of them knew what was needed to be known. What Company didn't know was that tomorrow morning everything will change. Not only will dragon be defeated but the Master will be thrown from the place he does not belong to.

In depths of Mirkwood a white orc with a white warg screamed in pain and rage as a spider destroyed him to never be seen again by any being.

 **A/N:** **1\. Constant as the stars above from Barbie as Rapunzel**

 **2.I won't say I'm in love from Hercules Disney version**


	12. Gilrin

**A/n:** **I own only Ireth the rest is Tolkiens and Peter Jacksons. The lines signify either time skip or change of view. Countinue with the story.**

 **() - thoughts**

 **"** _italics_ **"** **\- elven**

 ** _(bold & italics) –_** **dream**

 ** _"_** ** _bold & italics"- _****black language**

 **XII.**

The next morning they climbed up the mountain. It was exhausting. They settled at the place Gandalf said doors will open and waited for the last light. Ireth stared forward and started singing a song that she knew would calm everyone down and Bilbo joined her because it was a song that every proper hobbit knew:

 _IRETH:_

 _Once a lass met a lad_

 _You're a gentle one, said she_

 _In my heart I'd be glad_

 _If you loved me for me_

 _You say your love is true_

 _And I hope that it will be_

 _BILBO:_

 _I'd be sure, if I knew_

 _That you loved me for me_

 _IRETH:_

 _Could I be the one you're seeking?_

 _Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking?_

 _My eyes will give you clues_

 _BILBO:_

 _What you see may be deceiving_

 _Truth lies underneath the skin_

 _IRETH:_

 _Hope will blossum by believing_

 _BOTH:_

 _The heart that lies within_

 _BILBO:_

 _I'll be yours_

 _Together we shall always be as one_

 _If you love me for me_

 _BILBO/ IRETH:_

 _I'll be yours! / Who can say where we'll go,_

 _Together we shall always / Who can promise that we'll be_

 _Be as one / But I'll stay by your side_

 _BOTH:_

 _If you love me for me_

 _If you love me for me_

After that she sang alone one song after which she knew doors will open.

 _Run away, hide away_

 _The secrets in your mind_

 _Sacrificed just her life_

 _For a higher love_

 _No matter how many stones you put inside_

 _She always keeps on floating in your mind_

 _With every turn of your head you see her face again_

 _Until the end, over and over again_

 _Why, you just won't leave my mind_

 _Was this the only way_

 _I couldn't let you stay_

 _Told the truth she laughed at you_

 _Something snapped inside_

 _She had to go or they would know_

 _All you tried to hide_

 _The sins of your life are now catching up with you._

 _You can't stay ahead, there's nothing you can do_

 _With every turn of your head you see her face again_

 _Until the end, over and over again_

 _Why, you just won't leave my mind_

 _Was this the only way_

 _I couldn't let you stay_

 _Why, you just won't leave my mind_

 _Was this the only way_

 _I couldn't let you stay_

And indeed doors did open and she said:

\- Bilbo you will go inside and wake up the dragon and I will get rid of it. –

As Bilbo entered not looking at him she started changing keeping a firm grip on the bow. Her wings grew out of her. Her skin started changing into white glowing skin. Her eyes became golden completely and from the mountain a gem came the Arkenstone it smashed into thousand tiny pieces and together with Lain created a crown for her. She looked beautiful but extremely dangerous. At the same time a shriek came out of her mouth dragon roared in the mountain.

She flew into the sky and clutching the Bow started singing as the dragon came out. He knew it was the end when he saw Gilrin but he continued fighting as she sang:

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _Everybody's worried about me_

 _In too deep_

 _Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_

 _And it's been two years_

 _I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 _Still believe_

 _Yeah, I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _This is my fight song (Hey!)_

 _Take back my life song (Hey!)_

 _Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

With her last word she killed Smaug.

 **A/N:** **1\. If you love me for me from Barbie Princess and a Pauper.**

 **1\. Fight song by Rachel Platten**

 **Gilrin=Lady Crowned with Stars (gîl+rîn)**


	13. This is the end

**A/n:** **I own only Ireth the rest is Tolkiens and Peter Jacksons. The lines signify either time skip or change of view. Countinue with the story.**

 **() - thoughts**

 **"** _italics_ **"** **\- elven**

 ** _(bold & italics) –_** **dream**

 ** _"_** ** _bold & italics"- _****black language**

 **XIII.**

The next month Ireth and Thranduil finally married and for the wedding gift both he and Thorin were forced to sign a peace treaty in which it stated that jewels that they fought for will be used to create a crown for Sigrid Bard's daughter.

After two years of pleading and asking for blessing Fili finally involved Auntie Ireth and she made both Bard and Thorin piss their pants. Fili and Sigrid married after another year of courting and had two kids. Ireth the Dwarf was their pick for their daughter and Kili for their son because Fili lost the bet he had with his brother. Anyway that is what he would say.

Kili married before Fili only because he involved Ireth immediately without waiting. He married elf maid that he met in Mirkwood. They had three kids. Twins Throrin and Faldin and a daughter Kelly.

Thorin ruled his kingdom and married Walburga Baggins Bilbo's sister. The only thing that was a problem is that he had to go to Shire and spend three months there to prove his worth to the girls family.

The rest of the Company worked at Erebor. Ten years after Thorins wedding they won Moria back because Thranduil got a mighty glare from his wife and queen. Moria was ruled by Gloin's son who had a good friendship with Legolas.

 **The End**


End file.
